User talk:002517
Welcome Please feel welcome to come here and discuss your opinions or share thoughts. I will be responding every now and then to your comments. --002517 08:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Decks I love the kind of decks you play. Can you post them? EvilHeroDarkGaia No problemo. OK, sure, no problem. It will take a long time though. --002517 12:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) my deck s better becauseit has all 4 of yusei s warrior monsters road warrior nitro warrior turbo warrior and junk warrior and stardust dragon black rose and red dragon 3 of 5 dragons Sartorias 08:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) yes i know but you can also get the same monsters as me just pick up duelist pack 8 and pull form there rare turbo nitro and junk warior and majestic star dragon and ancient fairy dragon are gonna be rleased very soon and i will have 4 out of 5 dragons Sartorias 09:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) after i get ancient fairy dragon i will have 4 of the 5 legendarydragons Sartorias 09:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Colossal Alright, look, we're just going in circles over this. I honestly don't care if the tip stays, I just think it's pointless to have such an obvious tip but you claim it's a necessary tip for newcomers. Why don't we just let someone else decide? --Bluedog (Talk) 18:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * I dunno, you could just ask an admin. Oh and this might interest you. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :* You're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the best one seems to be the Spellcaster deck. --Bluedog (Talk) 20:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sounds like a very good deal. I'd say go for it. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) * Well Turbo Warrior isn't that hard to get, so if you do trade it, you can easily get a new one. Anyway, you're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Hmm... well I don't trade much, but I did manage to get a Super-Rare Cyberdark Keel from my friend in exchange for some common card, I forgot what it was. And I voted again. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::* I dunno, you could just get it from a tin. Then again, Nitro Warrior isn't that great either. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::* Unless you know your opponent's deck well, there really isn't much you can do. Test your deck a few times and work out any bugs in it. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * Final Attack Orders comes to mind. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well they look alright, just a bit bulky (a few too many cards) but they're still good. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * While it's not necessarily a bad thing, I'd prefer it if you didn't delete things like that. I'd rather just archive old messages. But thanks for mentioning it, otherwise I probably would not have noticed lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I guess it wouldn't hurt. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow... nice. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 15:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Darkness Neosphere Lockdown It was deleted because it didn't work. "Darkness Neosphere" cannot return cards that don't stay on the field after being used to your hand, right after you use their effect. You can't even use "Darkness Neosphere's" second effect during your opponent's turn. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Water Deck It looks okay, but it's a bit heavy on monsters. Is Elemental Mistress really that useful? --Blue (Talk) 19:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It couldn't hurt, I guess. Have you considered Moray of Greed? --Blue (Talk) 00:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I went ahead and voted. --Blue (Talk) 00:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hmm... I can't really decide. I guess you could say they're tied at the moment. --Blue (Talk) 20:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Black Rose Dragon Tip Gravity Axe - Grarl will prevent Black Rose Dragon from switching battle positions, and because the battle positions won't be changed, the ATK value will not become 0, and you won't be able to deal battle damage. DemonGodAsura 17:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Read Confusion Chaff's lore more carefully. It says: "Activate only when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase." It mentions nothing of taking damage. "Declaring" an attack and "taking" an attack are two very distinct things. Like I said, watch episode 12 of 5D's to see how it correctly works.PoirotH 06:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Declaring an attack is different. I suggest you see: Breakdown of the Battle Phase. You can only activate Confusion Chaff when the attack is declared. If you allow the attack to go through, you will have missed the timing to activate Confusion Chaff. DemonGodAsura 07:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The problem here is how you think the card works. Just like you asked,I'll explain it to you. First, your opponent declares a second direct attack with his 2nd monster. At this time, you can activate cards that can be used in response to the attack (Mirror force and the like). It is at this time only that you can activate Confusion Chaff. Please remember that taking damage from a Direct attack is most of the time the last thing to happen, so taking damage comes way after Confusion Chaff is activated. After Confusion Chaff is activated, it switches the attack target from you to the first monster that declared an attack. Now the two monsters battle, one of them is destroyed (unless they have equal ATK,in which case they both are), and the opponent is the one who takes the damage from the battle between the monsters. Think of it as a regular battle between two attack position monsters, but it happens only on your opponent's side of field.PoirotH 07:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hate to tell you this 002517, but PoirotH is correct. Think of an attack as activating a spell. First, the attack is declared. Then, the attack is resolved. During this, Declaring the attack allows players to activate traps and effects. Then, during the Damage Step, other traps and spells can be activated, as long as they remove one of the two monsters from the field OR change the ATT/DEF of the monsters attacking. Finally, the attack goes through and damage is received. A direct attack that has Confusion Chaff activated causes the attack to change into an attack between the attacking monster and the first direct attacker. No longer is it a direct attack. --LordGeovanni 07:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, no problem. Yes, Magic Cylinder pretty much activates at the same time as Confusion Chaff.PoirotH 07:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello from LordGeovanni Hi i was just trying to help. Yes the card can potentially cause some misunderstandings, but calm and collect is always the way to win. Also, if you ever message me again, please remember to leave a signature. it helps when I read my talk page. If you don't mind, can you please go edit it? --LordGeovanni 07:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --LordGeovanni 08:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey, you added quite a bit to the Vehicroid Deck page. You opened up some new possibilities to a Vehicroid deck, and I will definitely use some of your advice you added onto that page. Just wanted to thank you for adding to that. OmegaVehicroids User Blocking I would like you to please block the following users for repeated vandalism/spam: User:Ramona339, User:Epyon333, and User:SeaDragon1144. They have all edited the same pages, reverting multiple edits to incorrect information, and are possibly all the same person. Thanks, DemonGodAsura 04:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I thought I saw you block another user, though I may have you confused with someone else in that regard. Thank you for forwarding the message to Del. I will add usernames to the list as they pop up. DemonGodAsura 04:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You prompted a huge movement Your post on the Vehicroid Article made me think hard, and lon, but I have figured out two new builds for a Vehicroid Deck, if you'd like, take a look at them, and tell me if you think they look good. They are a work in progress, but they are getting there... Thanks for the Ideas, they will help a great deal. OmegaVehicroids Engines are Started 08:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dark Ruler OTK :When you activate "Light Barrier", the effect immediately applies, without tossing a coin. The coin-toss only happens during the Stand-by Phase, and is only able to negate the effect. You will be able to choose the effect when first activated. DemonGodAsura 20:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Card Rulings Only rulings which specifically appear or appeared on an official source should be added to the Card Rulings pages. Yours did not, so they were removed. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can only use Iron Core to pay for only 1 monster's maintenance cost. You cannot pay for multiple Koa'ki Meiru monsters with only 1 Iron Core.PoirotH 11:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) For the Slip Summon part, even though it doesn't say it directly, it goes like this: if it was placed on the field by Slip Summon, then it must return from the same place it was placed; if it was sent to any other place, then it doesn't return. And for the Synchro Strike tip, I guess it is possible, if you have a Level 5 or higher monster to use for a Synchro Summon, but it's not as common as using Level 4 or lower monsters for a Synchro Summon.PoirotH 06:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Duel You mean on the IRC channel? Sure, we just have to figure out a convenient time for both of us. --Blue (Talk) 07:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Good ol' California. Southern California, to be specific. --Blue (Talk) 07:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll probably be online from around 4pm to 10pm. Might leave for occasional periods of time (An hour or two every few hours) for other stuff. --Blue (Talk) 07:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC in a minute. --Blue (Talk) 04:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, make the page, and start your turn. --Blue (Talk) 04:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but next time let's use the IRC or something. Dueling like that took too long lol (which is why I was kind of in a hurry to finish the duel). --Blue (Talk) 20:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Did you try this link? --Blue (Talk) 06:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright, see ya there. --Blue (Talk) 00:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :"Blue-". --Blue (Talk) 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh well, see ya around (And it's raining here too, weird eh?). --Blue (Talk) 01:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Any time in the afternoon on Saturday works for me. Around 4:00 should be fine. --Blue (Talk) 06:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) lol it's okay. See ya next week, I guess. --Blue (Talk) 23:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm here. Are we going to duel on the IRC or something? --Blue (Talk) 01:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't get so worked up over it. --Blue (Talk) 20:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm only 13, but I'm a 'heavy' duelist. I can see that you've done some work on the Duelist Pack: Joey Wheeler page, which is awesome man! Thanks so much!!! User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 10:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome Just what that ↑ says. --Blue (Talk) 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shrinking images For a card article? Add |width=400 somewhere to the article. Preferably in the line below where the image is entered. 400 can be changed to whatever the desired width is, but generally its 400, unless the image is already smaller than that. -- Deltaneos (talk) 07:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Image policy Please follow the Image Policy when choosing names for files you upload. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:See you soon! Alright then, see ya when you get back. --Blue (Talk) 21:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Is This The End??? Sorry that I'm not responding, I'm so busy right now. I've got midyear exams in just over a week, so I'll be sad that I won't be playing YuGiOh for about a month *sobs*. I'll be getting so many cards if I get 90% in all areas! (User:MorphingJar700)MorphingJar700 23:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I have to say the truth... Well hi 002517, I've just got my exams out of the way. My parents were impressed with my result, but I wasn't. Anywway, I've got to get the truth out. Please don't get mad at me. I don't have any cards, because my brother HATES them! He thinks it's a waste of money. I have never touched a YuGiOh card in my life, and I liked them when LOB came out. It's been eight long years, but it looks like I'll never get any cards. Since my parents were impressed with my result, my dad would think about buying a HUGE amount of booster boxes. Well, the last time I brought YuGiOh cards was in 2002, and I got a Metal Raiders booster pack. Before I could even open it, my brother put it in the fire and burnt it!!! I saw Solemn Judgement burning . It sucks!!! Could you please tell me how to get my brother to buy me cards? Alright, I think you hate it when I talk too much. See you soon, (User:MorohingJar700) MorphingJar700 08:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well, my friend, I've never actually thought of that!!! Thanks! No, you're not talking too much, I don't mid a bit. Just two problems, my mum nearly confiscated all my Dad's money, when I got my Metal Raiders booster. Serious! I love playing YuGiOh, but my Dad says to get my homework 'n' stuff done on time, before I can play. The second problem, I'll have to start from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon, which will take a while, although my Dad has so much money! User:MorphingJar700 MorphingJar700 06:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Duel Online Do you want to duel online? 007714 (talk • ) 07:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) H How about dueling online now? 007714 (talk • ) 10:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Duel Online Do you want to duel online? 007714 (talk • ) 06:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I please duel you? I'd be happy to duel you. I am quite busy at the moment, but when I find some free time I will contact you. 01:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome No problem man.Altyrell (talk • ) 02:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Deck numbers I helped you with your decks numbers on each M/S/T/E, because you seemed to overlooking them when you changed them. So don't worry about the trouble. I know it's against the ruling for me to change other user's Front Page, but I just like to help you keep the head up. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 22:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you're welcome. Just keep your eyes open if you missed the change. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 23:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked your first one of four, it had only 39 cards in Main Deck; YVD counted 24 monsters, 7 spells and 8 traps, with 15 Extra full. Were you sure you got all cards in right? Inca Deck I think. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 00:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infernity Burn OTK Hello 002517, I deleted your "OTK" because it was unworkable since it requires several turns to set everything up, ergo can't be done in the first turn and is not an OTK (as set by the wiki's deletion policy). --Trivi-AM (talk) 16:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :While I agree with you that the Infernity Synchro OTK also has some areas that contradict the Deletion Policy as well it also has the categorisation of being a "Historical OTK" so that's why (as far as I know/can tell) it remains. Just for clarity I didn't put the Deletion tag on the page with the reason of "Belongs under Infernity" was added by Toob, not me. I am also only responsible for deleting the page itself, not re-adding the information to another page, and you can feel free to add the information of the Burn strategy to the Infernity page itself. --Trivi-AM (talk) 12:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) One thing Just so you know, lists such as Level 3 Monster Cards really shouldn't be linked in prose as you have done at Nordics. Generally speaking, someone reading any given article is not going to have any use for a list of every Level 3 Monster Card in the game. Cheesedude (talk • ) 14:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Thanks for your contributions. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) oh no ya dont iam the 1st to have all 5 signer dragons not you the credit aint yours--Sartorias (talk • ) 12:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yes but if we do miss life stream there be 6 not 5 dragons and 5ds ended but the episodes in youtube from 150 arent aki was going to tell yusei she loves him but she couldnt and yusei and trudge had a talk jack went to be king of the riding ace yusei stayed in neo domino luna and leo went with their parents th future showing luna as a teenager and lots of boys blushing when they see her aki a doctor and crow formerly a cop now a duelist yes and leo a turbo champion--Sartorias (talk • ) 16:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Images # Can you please resize your images before you upload, preferred width is either 300 or 400 px. Not a 9.1 MB image with the size 2640×3832 px. # You should re-read the per Image Policy again, File:ForceResonatorEXVC-EN-C-1stEdition.jpg is incorrect. Considering how the galleries are already made, you can just copy them at Set Card Galleries:Extreme Victory (TCG-EN-1E). # If an image under the correct name already exists (e.g. File:TGReciproDragonfly-EXVC-EN-R-1E.jpg) scroll down on that page and use the 'Upload a new version of this file' button. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 09:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : You could use a different program to resize things. Anyways, jpeg and jpg are the same things, jpg the preferred way to use it though. : Since it's the same thing, you should be able to click the missing image at Set Card Galleries:Extreme Victory (TCG-EN-1E) and that would force it to be jpg. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 09:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Another up-side to clicking the missing images at at Set Card Galleries:Extreme Victory (TCG-EN-1E) to upload would be that it would correct the destination file name as well. :: dw, all that matters is that you understand what was incorrect and can fix it for future uploads. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 10:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You should definitely download a software such as "Paint". Its pretty easy to resize a file with it (and it should be included in your computer if you bought a Windows). Anyway, if you have it, just opened your picture with it then press CTRL + W and change the % to resize it. With my connection, I cannot see any of the files you've uploaded and even if they are good quality, I would prefer to be able bad quality pictures than nothing. Wilimut Talk Paris, 11:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: I know well Gimp 2 and once you've worked on an image on Gimp, you can save it .jpg, you can actually choose what format you want to save your file. Then, when you saved it in .jpg you can easily open it with paint and resize it. Wilimut Talk Paris, 13:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Colorless's Lore I am curious why you put it up ever if it's not full confirmed? --FredCa 21:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for confirm it. --FredCa 11:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Would you please comment at the talk page? Cheesedude (talk • ) 14:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind the Humoungus files... They are easy enough for me to re-size and clean up. However, try to make sure you get ALL of the card. They just look wrong (Out of balance) with edges shaved off. Glittersword Talk • 01:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Grey text on "Number" monsters Why have you greyed the This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster. effect on the anime and manga lores for the "Number" cards? It doesn't seem to be done that way on the cards themselves. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :But the lores are officially black. I don't think we should invent out own unofficial stylings. Also with the Dark Synchro Monsters, the grey text was an actual gameplay rule, rather than an effect of the monster. (i.e. something that usually goes in the rulebook, rather than on a card's text.) It would be like adding the rules of an Xyz Summon to the start of an Xyz Monster's lore. The part you've greyed is like the If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard effect of "Crystal Beast" monsters. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Adventures You can't "voyage an adventure". Just sayin', please don't add chronological speculation to Card Trivias like that in the future. Headcrab64 (talk • ) 21:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh sup. I guess we're gonna have to never duel again.--Let the Number take hold! 18:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I honestly lost its password and email ;_;--Let the Number take hold! 18:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) But I don't intend to duel on DN anymore. I'm also kind of leaving the game as a whole till March.--Let the Number take hold! 18:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure.--Let the Number take hold! 09:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :D--Let the Number take hold! 10:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sup, It's march, I haven't been on DN but I see you haven't been either, wanna meet there sometime?--SLAY THE GODS! 15:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC)